Not Until the Ember Burns Out
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: This came about from a prompt to use the words-applesauce,cigar and baby oil for a 1500 word story from my wonderful Beta-Amy. I've written 2 very heart wrenching stories 1 that she has right now & was having trouble getting out of the dark head space. This is a pure fluff and fun story! It is definitely slash so you've given fair warning! I hope you enjoy it!


**Many, many thanks and hugs go to my most awesome Beta - Amy! I thank you for also getting me out of the dark headspace! = )**

*****NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS***  
**

Tony and Jethro walked in the door and turned on the light. Tony closed the door and stopped where he stood not wanting to track this mess all over the house.

Jethro looked over at the younger man and understood his dilemma. "Hang on. I'll go get you a towel and a bag for the clothes so we can get them to the dry cleaners tomorrow." Dashing upstairs to grab what he needed, and returning to Tony, held the bag open for his suit.

"Thank God it's only applesauce Jet. The dry cleaner will have no trouble getting this out." Looking at the older man and tilting his head. "Did we find out why there was a pool of applesauce in the killer's living room?"

Jethro shrugged. "Apparently the idiot read somewhere that if you doused the body in applesauce it removes all DNA trace; have no clue where he managed to get a hold of that piece of information. But he's caught, evidence is clear and he's locked away."

Tony just shook his head as he removed the last of his clothes placing them in the proffered bag. Taking the towel from Jethro's hands, he wiped down his hair a bit to remove the bigger chunks. Jethro's gaze never left Tony's naked body as the younger man stood in front of him. They had been together for a year and living together for just over six months. Everyone knew and there were no issues, well just the snickers and comments of how it was about time. The two men couldn't have been happier and the one thing that Jethro knew for absolute certainty was that he was never going to get enough of Tony.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Seeing Jethro's gaze he wagged his eyebrows. "Wanna join me?"

The older man's gaze never left Tony's body as he shook his head. "I want to get a couple of things together." Stepping in front the younger man he ran his finger down the firm chest to the soft hairs above the hardening cock. "I'll take care of you afterwards."

Consumed by the thoughts of what Jethro might indeed do to him, as well as his touch, Tony shivered. Nodding because his voice failed him, he headed upstairs to their shower.

Jethro left the bag containing Tony's soiled suit by the door so that they could drop it off at the dry cleaners tomorrow. He quickly began gathering up the items that he wanted and went upstairs to prepare.

Placing the items on the nightstand, the blue eyed man began removing his clothes and was soon standing naked in the bedroom. That sight greeted Tony as he walked out of their bathroom with a towel tied loosely around his hips.

Tony would never tire of seeing Jethro naked; the broad chest that was covered in salt and peppered curls, the tapered waist and firm abs and the trail of silver that lead to a large and meaty uncut cock nestled in a patch of soft silver curls. He was too sexy for words but none were needed when their eyes met.

Tony had to remind himself to breathe as he heard Jethro's deep husky voice penetrate the fog he was in. "Lay down on your stomach on the towel Tone".

Quickly letting the towel around his waist drop, he was rewarded with a growl as Jethro could now clearly see his very hard cock. He carefully lay on his stomach and reached under to place his dick in a more comfortable position as he waited to see what Jet had planned for him.

The older man pulled the baby oil from the warmer and dripped it down Tony's smooth, toned back. Jethro heard the younger man sigh as the heat permeated his skin.

Jethro leaned down to Tony's ear, his breath ghosted over causing a shiver, he whispered. "See that cigar over in the bowl Tony?" Tony nodded.

"I'm going to light that and place it back in the bowl and let it burn. While the embers burn, I'm going to play with your body with my fingers, tongue, and lips and no matter what I do to you, you will not cum until that cigar has burned itself out. Understand?"

Tony again nodded.

"And if you cum before then you will be wearing a cock ring for two days, is that understood?"

Tony groaned as he nodded. He was already so turned on he could only hope that he could hang on.

Jethro lit the cigar and Tony watched with wide eyes as he placed it back into the bowl.

Jethro then began his assault on the younger man's body rubbing the oil deep into Tony's back, letting his hands drift over the firm globes of the younger man's ass. Reaching for the oil, he let it drip down the crack of the other man's ass before allowing his fingers to idle between the cheeks.

Trailing his fingers down the same path the heated oil had traveled he grazed the puckered hole of the younger man causing a moan to escape his lips. Smiling, Jethro continued using his coated fingers to play with the tight muscle and pushed a bit harder with every pass.

He could feel Tony struggling to keep his hips from grinding his cock into the bed to try to gain release. Letting his hand travel from the tight muscle to the sensitive area under the ball sac, Jethro then pressed his fingers along that area.

Not wanting to push the younger man too hard yet he allowed his hand to travel down one long leg, massaging the muscles along the way. Reaching his foot and careful to use a firm touch as not to tickle the younger man, he massaged the arch of Tony's foot and ran his hands all around the toes.

Taking the foot, he began to suck on the big toe and run his tongue around the top. Tony moaned as heat shot straight up his groin. Jethro gave the same attention to the other foot and smirked as he heard Tony's sharp intake of breath.

His hands again traveled up the younger man's body and as he once again was at the firm globes, he spread them apart and his tongue licked its way to the tight muscle. Once there it plunged inside the younger man causing his hips to fly off the bed and an anguished scream to escape his mouth.

Jethro was relentless in his ministrations as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of the younger man's entrance.

Tony was begging and pleading for him to stop at the same time he was whimpering for him to go faster and harder. His body felt like it had molten lava flowing through it. Jethro had no intentions of stopping until Tony was a puddle in the middle of the mattress.

He loved driving the younger man to the edge; Tony was so responsive and willing to be pushed. Jethro plunged his tongue in once again, added a finger, and started to stretch the younger man. Tony began to thrust his ass against Jethro's tongue and fingers wanting and needing more. Adding another finger the older man moved his tongue to the outside of the muscle to lick while pushing three fingers in that soon turned into four.

Curving them so that they grazed the prostate at every thrust, Jethro looked over at the cigar and found that he had timed everything about right, there was only a smidge burning in the bowl. He lifted Tony's hips, placing the head of his cock at the puckered hole and with one strong thrust was fully seated inside, his balls firmly pressed against Tony's ass.

He took a second to gain back his control before pulling all the way out and immediately thrusting back inside. Tony was murmuring in Italian now. That was Jethro's cue that he couldn't take much more. Finding their natural rhythm, he began pounding into Tony's ass reveling in the tight heat that surrounded his cock. He never felt more at peace and at home then when he was joined with the younger man.

Feeling his own release start to encroach upon him he looked at the bowl and saw that cigar was finished. Pulling Tony up on his knees, he reached around and wrapped his hand around the younger man's throbbing and leaking cock stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Leaning down to whisper in Tony's ear, "Cum for me Tone. Let me have it all. " That was all it took; the younger man screamed his name as ribbons of cum flowed out through his cock onto the towel and covered Jethro's hand.

Feeling the muscles contract on his cock he followed calling out the younger man's as his own release filled the younger man's ass. Collapsing upon each other on the bed they both struggled to breathe. Grabbing the towel he placed on the night stand, he wiped up Tony's cum, gently pulled out of the younger man, and drew him tightly against him.

Whispering in Tony's ear as the man started to drift off. "Love you Tone."

Tony snuggling tighter sleepily replied. "Love you more Jet."


End file.
